Man has always had great interest in guns and has used them for many years. Individual ownership of guns is widespread. One special type of gun that has had appreciable interest in it recently has been the old style muzzle loader guns that were the best weapons available many years ago when our country was being settled. These muzzle loader guns are currently used in various marksmanship tournaments and naturally it is very desirable that the guns be accurate, safe and be reliable in use.
Some parts in muzzle loader guns have not been satisfactorily resistant to the heat and pressure conditions produced by repeated use of the guns. Hence, many of the guns used in tournaments do not retain their initial accuracy after extended periods of use as a gradual loss of accuracy occurs due apparently to slight changes in the operating pressures and conditions in the guns.
These muzzle loaders have, as a special portion thereof, an ignition orifice or port formed in the gun barrel wherein the ignition spark or flame is transmitted from a point external of the gun bore to a location internally of the gun bore. The muzzle loaders have one closed end of the bore adjacent the shoulder stock on the gun and the ignition mechanism and firing trigger are operatively positioned on the gun stock and connect to the ignition means to set up the ignition spark and flame for firing the gun. Such ignition opening is subject to a sudden rush of hot explosive gases rapidly flowing to or out of the ignition port with simultaneous expulsion of the bullet from the gun muzzle or bore. These ignition blasts and rushes of hot gases to the ignition bore have tended to cause rapid wear in the ignition port or orifice and its size and effective diameter has been found to vary appreciably with use. This change in ignition bore conditions is believed to effect the accuracy and firing conditions of the gun.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved accuracy muzzle loader gun and specifically to provide an insert sleeve for use in muzzle loader guns wherein such insert sleeve has improved wear properties.
A further object of the invention is to provide a heat resistant nipple in an insert sleeve in a muzzle loader gun to form the confining bore or sleeve means for establishing the effective diameter of the ignition port or orifice for ignition and gas escape purposes.
Another object of the invention is to use an improved corrosion and heat resistant metal, such as platinum, in a special insert nipple in a sleeve used in muzzle loader guns for forming part of the ignition path therein.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.